THE FUTURE
by AgentCholee
Summary: Ini bukan tentang dunia yang kau diami sekarang. Ini tentang masa depan, dunia yang tidak pernah kau bayangkan sebelumnya. Hei, menurutmu untuk apa android dalam wujud manusia itu diciptakan? - "Jadi Cho Kyuhyun itu jenis pria yang membuat semua wanita bergairah begitu? Kau tahu jumlah wanita yang sudah ditidurinya? Bisa bawakan datanya padaku?" - KYUMIN feat Other Couple


**Agent_Cholee**

**PRESENT **

**" THE FUTURE"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Cast : Lee Sungmin, Cho Kyuhyun, Kim Young Woon, Park Jung Soo, Kim Jaejong, Jung Yunho, Lee Hyuk Jae, Lee Donghae, Choi Siwon, Kim Kibum, Kim Jong Woon, Kim Ryeowook, Choi Minho, Lee Taemin, Lee Jinki, Kim Keybum, Henry and Other Cast

Disclaimer : All chara belong to God

WARNING : Genderswitch

.

.

.

Chapter I

Ini bukan tentang dunia yang kau diami sekarang. Ini tentang masa depan, dunia yang tidak pernah kau bayangkan sebelumnya. Ah, atau pernah? Mungkin dalam khayalan terliarmu tentang sebuah dunia yang sempurna?  
2060. Saat manusia tidak lagi mengeluarkan tenaga mereka untuk melakukan hal-hal rendahan semacam mengurus urusan rumah tangga. Hei, menurutmu untuk apa android dalam wujud manusia itu diciptakan? Dan jenis-jenis alat komunikasi terbaru yang membuat siapapun terperangah kagum. Jangan harap menemukan surat yang dikirim lewat pos seperti yang masih terjadi 50 tahun yang lalu. HP, yang terakhir kali digunakan 30 tahun lalu sudah dijadikan barang antik dan kuno sekarang. Dimuseumkan lebih tepatnya. Sebagai gantinya, communicator menjadi pilihan yang sangat tepat.  
Banyak hal yang tidak pernah kau bayangkan sebelumnya terealisasi pada tahun ini. Siapa sangka Korea Selatan bisa menjadi negara kedua terkaya dan paling berpengaruh di dunia setelah Amerika Serikat? Siapa sangka bahwa Korea Selatan-lah negara pertama yang berhasil menciptakan android yang nyaris sempurna seperti manusia?  
Android adalah robot manusia yang berperan besar dalam pekerjaan rumah tangga beberapa tahun terakhir. Bentuk dan cara bergerak robot ini tidak ubahnya seperti manusia, yang membedakan hanyalah bahwa robot ini tidak bernaafas, tidak makan, dan tidak butuh istirahat seperti manusia pada umumnya. Selebihnya, nyaris tidak ada pembeda antara makhluk ciptaan dan makhluk penciptanya ini. Biasanya di pergelangan tangan android melingkar sebuah gelang emas putih dengan label nama masing-masing. Mesin yang menggerakkan android bertahan selama satu tahun penuh dan setelah itu harus diisi ulang dengan tenaga baru. Penemuan robot ini menjadi gebrakan paling besar abad ini. Karena itulah Korea Selatan menjadi negara yang sangat berpengaruh di dunia, ditambah dengan isu bahwa akan diluncurkannya mobil terbang sebagai kejutan awal tahun.  
Pencetus terciptanya android, Cho Corporation, menjadi perusahaan dengan penghasilan terbesar di dunia pada 8 tahun terakhir. Hal ini membawa pengaruh besar terhadap perekonomian Korea. Dimulai dengan berkurangnya hampir 80% pengangguran yang direkrut menjadi tenaga kerja perusahaan, ditambah dengan meningkatnya pemasukan negara karena pajak yang dibayarkan.  
Cho Corporation yang berada di bawah pimpinan Cho Young Hwan, menampung nyaris puluhan juta tenaga kerja yang tersebar di ratusan anak perusahaan di seluruh dunia. Perusahaan ini tidak hanya bergerak dalam satu bidang saja, tapi mencakup dalam semua aspek kehidupan. Nyaris semua bangunan di Korea merupakan aset perusahaan ini. Dengan kata lain, hampir tiga perempat bagian Korea berada di bawah kendali mereka. Bahkan kabarnya seperempat bagian bumi ini juga terdaftar atas nama sang penguasa. Beberapa rumor yang sulit ditolak kebenarannya bahkan menyebutkan bahwa Cho Corporation sedang bergerak cepat melakukan pembangunan beberapa properti di bagian luar bumi demi mewujudkan keinginan umat manusia untuk bisa melakukan tur ke luar angkasa. Ini 2060, dan itu bukan hal yang mustahil lagi untuk dilakukan.

* * *

"… Kematian pemilik Cho Corporation ini menggemparkan seluruh dunia, bahkan mempengaruhi pasar saham saat ini. Banyak dugaan bahwa kematian tiba-tiba pemilik perusahaan terbesar di dunia ini bukanlah kematian secara alami disebabkan oleh serangan jantung, melainkan adanya konspirasi terselubung untuk merebut perusahaan. Kabar terakhir menyatakan bahwa putra Cho Young Hwan, Cho Kyuhyun, yang baru berumur 23 tahunlah yang akan menggantikan kedudukan ayahnya. Saat ini para polisi…."  
"Matikan layar." Suara seorang gadis mengalahkan suara si wanita pembawa acara dan tidak sampai sedetik kemudian, layar itu berkedip dan menghitam, melenyapkan gambar wanita cantik yang terlihat sangat berdedikasi terhadap pekerjaannya itu.  
Blazer rancangan desainer terkenal, make up lembut yang menciptakan kesan feminin, juga suara yang akan membuat semua orang tertarik mendengarnya, jenis pembawa acara yang karirnya akan menanjak dengan cepat, mungkin dia akan memiliki acara talk show sendiri nantinya. Tapi tidak begitu pendapat gadis yang memberikan perintah untuk mematikan siaran itu, bahkan sebelum si pembawa acara selesai membacakan naskahnya. Informasi yang dibacakan wanita itu seperti suara kematian baginya.  
Sungmin mengalihkan tatapannya dari layar besar yang tadinya menayangkan siaran langsung berita dari Korea itu dan berbalik menghadap seorang pria berumur 65 tahun yang duduk di belakangnya.  
"Sudah saatnya kau pulang, Ladyra. Pulang ke Korea. Tugasmu dimulai dari sekarang," ujar pria itu dengan suara tegas yang pastinya tidak akan dibantah siapapun yang mendengarnya. Tapi tidak dengan gadis itu. Gadis tipe pemberontak yang tidak akan menerima mentah-mentah apa yang diperintahkan padanya. Apalagi perintah yang satu ini. Perintah yang selalu dihindarinya habis-habisan 5 tahun terakhir.  
"Kau tahu bahwa kau selalu bisa menyuruh Jaejoong melakukannya. Dia akan mematuhi perintahmu dengan senang hati," ujar Sungmin dingin.  
"Kim Jaejoong tentu saja adalah salah satu pegawai terhebat yang aku miliki. Tapi untuk yang satu ini, yang terhebat dari yang terhebatlah yang akan kukirim. Kita sudah kecolongan satu kali dan menyebabkan kematian Tuan Cho, aku tidak mau kita kecolongan sekali lagi. Jaejoong akan ikut denganmu. Aku tahu kau akan membutuhkan seseorang yang berdedikasi tinggi dan memiliki kemampuan yang tidak kalah jauh darimu untuk membantu. Kau tahu betapa khawatirnya aku sekarang. Jika orang-orang misterius itu bisa membunuh Young Hwan, aku takut hal yang sama akan terjadi pada anaknya dan itu bukan hal yang bagus bagi negara kita. Dia memiliki aset yang tidak akan bisa dibayangkan manusia manapun dan ada banyak serigala kelaparan di luar sana yang bersiap mengincarnya. Bahkan CIA sudah menyatakan tertarik untuk menyelidiki. Kau tahu aku tidak suka jika mereka sudah mulai ikut campur dengan urusan kita. Aku selalu tidak menyukai kerahasiaan mereka. Bahkan berpikir bahwa mereka akan membantu penjahat-penjahat itu menghabisi nyawa Cho Kyuhyun dan merebut semua harta yang dimilikinya. Itu keuntungan besar untuk Amerika. Penemuan-penemuan luar biasa yang ditemukan oleh perusahaannya bisa jatuh ke tangan mereka."  
Kim Soo-Hwan bangkit dari kursinya dan meletakkan tangannya ke atas meja, mencondongkan tubuhnya melewati meja besar itu dan menatap tepat ke mata pegawai kesayangannya.  
"Aku hanya bisa mengandalkanmu. Dingin, licin, ide-idemu cemerlang, kau memiliki pengalaman lebih hebat daripada siapapun yang ada disini bahkan lebih dari aku sendiri."  
"Dan aku sudah membunuh lebih banyak daripada jumlah korban yang sudah dihasilkan pegawai lain di organisasi ini jika digabungkan," sela Sungmin sinis, tetap dengan tatapan dinginnya yang biasanya akan membuat semua orang membeku dan lebih memilih berpura-pura memiliki urusan lain dalam usaha melarikan diri darinya.  
"Sungmin~ah…." Jarang sekali Soo-Hwan memanggil nama Korea-nya dan itu berarti masalah ini benar-benar pelik.  
Sungmin mendengus kesal dan mendelik ke arah atasannya itu. Dia tahu tidak ada gunanya bersikeras menolak. Bukan karena dia kalah, tapi karena Soo-Hwan benar. Hanya dia satu-satunya yang bisa diharapkan untuk masalah ini. Tidak ada yang bisa dipercaya sekarang. Tidak ada. Bahkan jika itu temanmu sekalipun.  
Gadis itu mengangkat tangannya sebagai tanda menyerah dan Soo-Hwan membalasnya dengan tatapan lega yang tidak bisa ditutup-tutupi.  
"Sebagai atasanmu, aku hanya bisa mengatakan bahwa Cho Kyuhyun itu adalah orang yang sulit. Dia bukan jenis orang yang akan mempercayai orang lain. Sangat dingin, sama sepertimu. Bahkan mungkin lebih mengerikan darimu. Dan… sebagai seorang ayah, aku akan meminta secara pribadi agar kau bertahan hidup selama mungkin. Aku tidak bisa jamin bahwa kau tidak akan terluka. Kau harus menemukan penjahatnya, menangkapnya hidup ataupun mati, dan kembali dengan selamat. Kau mengerti?"

* * *

Sungmin menghempaskan arsipnya ke atas meja yang juga sudah dipenuhi oleh berkas-berkas lain dan menelungkupkan wajahnya. Jaejoong yang sedang sibuk dengan komputer di depannya mendongak dan menatapnya simpati.  
"Aku sudah dengar kematian orang itu dan turut prihatin atas pekerjaan yang dilimpahkan padamu. Tapi seharusnya kau bersenang-senang sedikit. Korea itu kan mengagumkan. Aku bahkan sudah rindu sekali ingin pulang kesana. Dan asal kau tahu saja, memiliki link langsung untuk mendekati seorang Cho Kyuhyun adalah hal yang tidak akan disia-siakan wanita manapun di planet ini. Yah, mengingat dia adalah pemilik setengah planet ini sekarang. Lagipula kau tahu tidak, sebenarnya yang punya andil besar dalam berjayanya Cho Corporation selama ini bukanlah ayahnya, tapi dia. Umur 15 tahun dia bahkan sudah menyelesaikan kuliahnya di Harvard dan mencetuskan ide terciptanya android-android itu. Jadi… ayahnya itu hanya seperti pesuruh yang menuruti perintahnya, hanya dikarenakan dia belum cukup umur untuk mengatur perusahaan sebesar itu. Dia itu terlalu jenius. IQ-nya 200, kudengar. Aku belum pernah melihat pria setampan itu. Mengagumkan, otak cemerlang, memiliki separuh dunia, dan kau tahu? Dia lambang dewa seks abad ini."  
Sungmin memaksa wajahnya mendongak dan menatap sahabat dekatnya itu.  
"Jadi dia jenis pria yang membuat semua wanita bergairah begitu? Kau tahu jumlah wanita yang sudah ditidurinya? Bisa bawakan datanya padaku? Mungkin itu bisa mencegah ayah mengirimku kesana."  
"Memangnya Tuan Park tidak memberitahumu bagaimana Cho Kyuhyun itu?"  
"Dia mengatakan kebalikannya. Dia bilang pria itu dingin dan lebih mengerikan dariku. Yang benar saja!"  
"Memangnya tadi aku mengatakan yang sebaliknya? Sayangnya Sungmin~ah, aku terpaksa harus mengecewakanmu. Pria bernama Cho Kyuhyun itu belum pernah menyentuh wanita manapun yang pernah hidup di bumi ini kecuali ibu dan kakak perempuannya."  
"Apa?" desis Sungmin tidak percaya. Semangatnya yang tadi menggebu langsung hancur seketika.  
"Dia tidak pernah menunjukkan ketertarikan untuk menjalin hubungan dengan wanita manapun sejauh ini dan itu yang membuatnya menjadi pria yang paling diinginkan nomor satu di bumi."  
"Kau sepertinya tahu banyak," cibir Sungmin dengan nada mengejek yang terlalu kentara.  
"Oh ya, tentu saja. Dia populer sekali tahu. Kau saja yang payah. Tapi aku tidak heran, kau kan memang tidak pernah menunjukkan minat sedikitpun kepada makhluk berjenis kelamin pria. Hal paling intim yang pernah kau lakukan dengan mereka hanyalah menusukkan pisau ke perut mereka atau menembakkan selongsong peluru ke kepala mereka. Aku benar, kan?"  
Sungmin mendengus, tapi tidak membantah karena itu memang kenyataannya. Menjadi anggota KIA, Killer Instinct Academy, membuatnya tidak memiliki pilihan lain selain mengotori tangannya dengan darah. Motto organisasi ini adalah tangkap si penjahat hidup ataupun mati. Dan anehnya, penjahat yang dikejarnya selalu saja penjahat yang tidak mau menyerah baik-baik, selalu berusaha kabur dari tangkapannya. Jadi tidak ada pilihan lain selain menembak atau menusuk di tempat. 27 orang. Itu hitungan terakhir yang dilakukannya 2 tahun yang lalu saat dia memburu bandar narkotika yang berusaha kabur dari pengejarannya. Mati mengenaskan dengan tembakan tepat di jantungnya. Dia mulai berhenti menghitung penjahat yang dibunuhnya sejak saat itu. Alasan sebenarnya adalah karena dia memang tidak ingin mengingat-ingat hal itu lagi. Membunuh orang bukanlah hal yang patut kau bangga-banggakan. Tapi sayangnya, hal itu juga menjadi rahasia umum di organisasi ini dan nyaris semua orang takut padanya.  
KIA berada di bawah naungan KNI, Korean National Intelligent. Bisa dikatakan KNI adalah CIA-nya Korea. Ada banyak organisasi lain yang berada di bawah naungan KNI dan KIA, seperti halnya STA, Secret Terror Agent, menjadi organisasi yang memiliki beberapa unit yang terletak di berbagai negara di seluruh dunia, khususnya negara-negara yang memiliki hubungan internasional dengan Korea. Bertugas menyelidiki penyelundupan, pembunuhan, dan kemungkinan terjadinya kecurangan yang dilakukan negara sahabat, khususnya Amerika, tempat dimana Sungmin berada sekarang. Negara ini mengalami kerugian yang banyak setelah Cho Corporation mendunia dan itu menimbulkan kecurigaan KNI. 5 tahun terakhir KIA terfokus pada satu pekerjaan, melindungi pemilik Cho Corporation karena melonjaknya ancaman pembunuhan terhadap pemilik perusahaan penghasil android itu. Dan sayangnya, mereka gagal melakukannya karena Cho Young Hwan meninggal di depan mata mereka sendiri. Hal lain yang membuat atasan mereka naik darah adalah tidak ditemukannya bukti yang menujukkan bahwa Young Hwan dibunuh, bukannya terkena serangan jantung.  
Lee Sungmin baru berumur 15 tahun saat ayah kandungnya meninggal dalam pekerjaan yang sudah diprediksi sangat berbahaya bagi nyawanya. Mereka sekeluarga tinggal di Amerika sejak Sungmin lahir dan tidak pernah menginjakkan kaki lagi di Korea sejak saat itu. Tapi pekerjaan sebagai mata-mata yang ditugaskan untuk mengawasi Cho Young Hwan dan keluarganya menuntut Lee Chun Hwa meninggalkan anak dan istrinya di Amerika dan pergi ke Korea seorang diri. Organisasi menyatakan bahwa Chun Hwa berhasil menemukan fakta konspirasi pembunuhan terhadap Cho Young Hwan dan saat bergerak bersama timnya untuk menangkap para pembunuh bayaran itulah dia terbunuh dan tewas di tempat. Sungmin dan ibunya menolak pergi ke Korea karena merasa trauma dengan negara tempat orang yang mereka sayangi harus meregang nyawa, sedangkan di surat wasiat Chun Hwa tertulis dengan jelas bahwa dia ingin dimakamkan di negara kelahirannya itu, karena itu mereka berdua bahkan tidak pernah melihat mayat Chun Hwa ataupun menghadiri pemakamannya.  
Seumur hidupnya, Sungmin belum pernah sama sekali menginjakkan kakinya di negara itu, itu menurut pendapatnya, karena ibunya sebenarnya memberitahunya bahwa mereka pernah kesana sekali untuk menghadiri pesta ulang tahun sahabat dekat ayahnya waktu dia berumur 6 tahun. Gadis itu sama sekali tidak ingat dan menganggap hal itu tidak pernah terjadi. Negara itu terdengar asing dan menakutkan di telinganya, karena itu selama ini dia menolak semua tugas dari organisasi yang menuntutnya untuk pulang kesana. Sejauh ini dia berhasil, tapi tidak sekarang. Kim Soo-Hwan, pimpinan KIA yang berlokasi di Amerika ini, memerintahkannya untuk kembali ke negara asalnya itu untuk menjadi pelindung sekaligus mata-mata pribadi pewaris tahta Cho Corporation. Itu karena kegagalan rekan-rekannya di Korea untuk menjaga Cho Young Hwan agar tetap hidup.  
Perintah langsung dari pimpinan yang sangat dihormatinya, sekaligus ayah angkatnya yang telah merawatnya bahkan sejak dia masih kecil. Chun Hwa sering membawa anaknya bermain di gedung KIA saat anak itu baru berumur 7 tahun dan mengajarkan semua yang ingin diketahui Sungmin. Soo-Hwan sendiri yang memberi izin langsung agar Sungmin menjalani pelatihan di tempat itu karena tertarik dengan bakat yang dimiliki gadis itu. Pelatihannya berada langsung di bawah pengawasan Soo-Hwan, menjadikannya lulusan terbaik yang pernah dimiliki akademi. Soo-Hwan juga yang mengangkat Sungmin menjadi anaknya saat Chun Hwa dinyatakan gugur dalam tugas. Ikatan kekeluargaan yang kuat itulah yang membuat Sungmin selalu tidak bisa menolak keinginan atasannya itu. Bahkan jika itu berarti dia harus pulang ke negara yang dibencinya.  
Sungmin mendesah dan bangkit perlahan menuju meja kerjanya. Dia menekan tombol kopi di mesin AutoChef, mesin yang menghasilkan makanan dan minuman apapun yang sudah kau setting di dalamnya, salah satu produk Cho Corporation juga. Hal yang tidak disukai gadis itu pada jaman serba modern ini adalah, betapa sulitnya menemukan makanan dan minuman yang benar-benar berasal dari sumber yang seharusnya. Semua yang dihasilkan AutoChef hanyalah sesuatu yang memiliki rasa yang mirip, bukan sesuatu yang sangat ingin kau nikmati. Kopi itu bukan berasal dari biji kopi yang akan menghasilkan kopi yang harum dan nikmat, bukannya cairan kehitaman pahit seperti tinta gurita. Daging, ikan, ataupun ayam akan sangat sulit ditemukan di zaman sekarang, kecuali kau adalah orang kaya yang suka menghambur-hamburkan uang untuk bersantap di restoran yang harga makanan per porsinya nyaris sama dengan penghasilannya dua bulan penuh. Dan asal tahu saja, gaji pegawai KIA jauh lebih tinggi daripada gaji karyawan kantor biasa.  
Peternakan, perkebunan, atau apapun yang bisa ditemukan di awal tahun 2000-an, nyaris punah sekarang. Semua orang lebih menyukai hal-hal yang praktis, dan itu tidak termasuk memelihara hewan-hewan ternak ataupun mengurus sawah. Siapa yang tidak suka tinggal menekan tombol dan makanan atau minuman yang diinginkan sudah tersedia disana begitu saja, tanpa harus repot-repot memasak? Tidak ada yang peduli apakah rasanya enak atau tidak, yang penting hanyalah mereka bisa makan tepat waktu dan tidak membuang waktu. Tapi gadis itu tahu bahwa orang-orang kaya yang tinggal di apartemen mewah dan besar biasanya memiliki AutoChef terbaik, yang menghasilkan kopi yang rasanya sama seperti kopi-kopi yang dijual di restoran mewah, berasal langsung dari biji kopi asli. Bisa menikmati daging steak yang benar-benar berasal dari daging sapi, bukannya daging liat yang tidak ada rasanya.  
Sungmin mendengus mengingat hal itu dan mengambil kopinya dari AutoChef, menyesapnya pelan tanpa memedulikan rasanya. Baiklah, pikirnya, semakin pahit rasa cairan itu, semakin baik juga perasaannya. Setidaknya rasa pahit itu bisa sedikit mengalihkan pikirannya.  
"Hidupkan komputer," perintahnya.  
Cara kerja semua barang elektronik pun sudah berubah. Semuanya dilakukan dengan perintah suara. Dia masih ingat saat dia masih sangat kecil, semua peralatan masih dipakai secara manual dan harus menunggu beberapa saat sampai peralatan-peralatan itu bisa beroperasi dan dipakai, sedangkan sekarang? Tinggal menyebutkan perintah dan peralatan elektronik itupun langsung mengerjakan semuanya. Benar-benar mendefinisikan kata modern.  
"Berikan aku semua data lengkap tentang pria bernama Cho Kyuhyun. Latar belakang, biodata, semua bisnis dan properti yang dimilikinya, sekaligus kehidupan pribadinya. Bacakan."  
Ada dua jenis hasil yang bisa ditampilkan komputer, berupa tulisan yang muncul di layar atau rekaman suara yang langsung membacakan hasilnya. KNI memiliki hak penuh untuk data-data semua orang yang berkewarganegaraaan Korea dan tidak sulit untuk mencari data tentang orang yang kau inginkan. Kalau boleh menyombong sedikit, KNI bahkan sudah memiliki semua data manusia di dunia atas bantuan para tekhnisi dari Cho Corporation, tidak peduli itu legal atau tidak.  
Sungmin menatap foto yang ditampilkan layar di depannya tanpa berkedip sedikitpun. Jaejoong benar, sekaligus salah besar. Pria itu memang pria tertampan yang pernah dilihatnya, tapi sayangnya, Jaejoong sama sekali tidak membahas tentang kesan dingin yang langsung menghujam saat melihat tatapan matanya yang mematikan. Kesan menakutkan bahwa jika kau berani mencari gara-gara dengannya, kau akan habis sampai ke akar-akarnya. Jenis pria yang akan membuat sel-sel tubuh semua wanita yang pernah terlahir di dunia melompat-lompat senang memikirkan semua cara licik untuk mendapatkan perhatiannya.  
Entah kenapa Sungmin mendadak berpikir bahwa tugasnya kali ini tidak akan berjalan lancar jika menyangkut pria itu. Malaikat yang langsung diturunkan dari neraka untuk menghabisinya. Hades, batin Sungmin ngeri, teringat akan dewa kematian yang menguasai alam bawah di mitologi Yunani yang sering dibacanya. Bahkan sepertinya lebih mengerikan daripada itu.  
Baiklah ayah, kau sepertinya mengirimkanku langsung ke mulut buaya. Dialah pembunuhnya. Aku akan sangat heran jika ada yang berani memikirkan pembunuhan terhadap pria seperti itu. Ditatap olehnya saja sudah cukup untuk membuatmu menjerit ketakutan, apalagi jika kau sampai mencari gara-gara dengannya. Menyuruh seorang wanita untuk melindunginya sama saja dengan melukai ego pria itu dan aku tidak akan heran dia akan memikirkan segala macam cara untuk mengusirku pergi dari kehidupannya, bahkan sebelum aku berhasil masuk.

* * *

"Kau ingin aku menyelidiki penyebab kematian Tuan Cho?" jerit Sungmin tak percaya mendengar permintaan ayah angkatnya yang terdengar amat sangat tidak masuk akal itu.  
"Aku tahu kau punya kemampuan untuk itu dan kau bisa memikirkan hal yang tidak terpikirkan oleh orang lain. Pemakamannya besok lusa dan kau bisa memeriksa mayatnya besok. Kami sudah melakukan segala cara agar Kyuhyun menyetujui penundaan pemakaman ini. Dia terlihat tidak senang. Sama sekali tidak senang."  
"Dan kau mau aku jadi sasaran kemarahannya?"  
"Kita harus ambil resiko. Kami semua yakin bahwa ini bukan kematian karena serangan jantung. Ini semua direncanakan. Pengacara Tuan Cho berkata bahwa ada persyaratan bagi Kyuhyun jika ingin semua aset perusahaan jatuh ke tangannya dan jika syarat itu tidak bisa dipenuhi, maka hartanya akan diserahkan sebagian kepada negara dan sebagian lagi pada adik laki-lakinya. Kami mengira ada konspirasi disini. Pamannya itu termasuk orang yang dicurigai."  
"Appa!"  
"Ini tiket pesawatmu. Keberangkatan paling pagi. Sesampainya disana kau bisa langsung ke rumah sakit untuk melihat mayatnya. Salah satu karyawan STA di Korea akan menjemputmu."  
"STA?" tanya Sungmin heran, menelan bulat-bulat protes yang ingin diutarakannya tadi. "Apa hubungannya STA disini? Kita KIA."  
"Kau akan bergabung dengan mereka mulai sekarang. Mata-mata. Kita bergerak dalam kerahasiaan. Kalau musuhmu bergerak selicin ular, kau harus bergerak segesit cheetah. Kau mengerti maksudku?"  
Sungmin menghembuskan nafasnya berat sebelum menjawab.  
"Aku selalu mengerti maksudmu, komandan."

* * *

Donghae melangkah memasuki gedung mewah di depannya dengan nafas yang sedikit tertahan. Dia mendapat telepon pagi ini dari tunangannya, Shim Changmin, yang tiba-tiba menyuruh gadis itu menemuinya di kantor. Ini kali pertama Changmin mau membawa Donghae ke kantornya dan entah kenapa Donghae memiliki perasaan yang tidak nyaman akan hal ini. Pria itu tidak suka memamerkan Donghae ke depan umum. Bahkan berkali-kali Donghae merasa pria itu malu memiliki tunangan seperti dirinya. Jika dia sampai memanggil Donghae kesini, berarti ada hal yang benar-benar penting, mengalahkan gengsi pria itu sendiri.  
Donghae hanyalah gadis biasa dari keluarga biasa yang tiba-tiba mendapat perhatian lebih dari direktur sebuah perusahaan otomotif ternama, Shim Changmin. Dia bekerja sebagai seorang pelayan kafe waktu itu, dan Changmin dengan sangat kebetulan memutuskan makan siang di kafe tempat Donghae bekerja. Bukan jenis kafe yang akan didatangi seorang direktur, tapi hal itulah yang melahirkan pertemuan-pertemuan berikutnya dengan alasan manis bahwa Changmin jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama terhadap gadis itu.  
Semuanya berjalan cepat. Changmin melamar Donghae dan menyuruh gadis itu pindah dari apartemen bobroknya ke apartemen mewah dengan fasilitas lengkap yang tidak pernah dibayangkannya sebelumnya. Ada rasa tidak nyaman saat dia menerima semua pemberian pria itu, tapi dia hanya menyimpannya dalam hati. Changmin bukan pria yang suka ditolak dan Donghae tidak mau mencari gara-gara dengan pria itu kecuali jika dia mau tersiksa sepanjang hidupnya. Dia bahkan tidak mengerti apakah saat ini perasaan cinta yang pernah dia rasakan masih tersisa atau hanya perasaan ketakutan dan terikat karena hutang budi yang mungkin tidak akan bisa dilunasinya seumur hidup.  
Tidak, batinnya. Changmin bahkan tidak pernah mengenalkan Donghae kepada keluarga besarnya. Mungkin malu, karena Donghae tidak berasal dari kalangan jetset seperti mereka. Atau… dari awal Changmin memang tidak berniat menikahinya?  
Donghae~ya, kau bahkan mendengar banyak berita miring tentang pria itu. Pria yang suka berganti-ganti pasangan dan menghambur-hamburkan uangnya. Tapi apa yang kau lakukan? Bersikap seperti android yang selalu mematuhi semua perintahnya.  
"Annyeonghaseyo, Lee Donghae imnida. Changmin menyuruhku menemuinya disini," ujar Donghae sopan kepada seorang gadis yang menjadi resepsionis di dekat pintu masuk.  
"Tuan Changmin? Ah, ye agasshi, beliau meminta Anda langsung ke kantornya. Jae-Hee akan mengantar Anda kesana," kata gadis itu ramah sambil menunjuk seorang pria yang berdiri tegap seperti bodyguard di sampingnya. Bukan pria, android lebih tepatnya. Donghae terkadang masih sangat sulit membedakan antara robot itu dengan manusia asli. Jalan satu-satunya hanyalah melihat apakah ada gelang perak yang melingkar di tangan mereka atau tidak.  
Android itu mengantarnya ke lantai 15, tempat dimana kantor Changmin berada. Ada sekretaris yang sudah menunggunya disana. Gadis itu begitu cantik, modis, dan menarik. Nyaris seperti boneka. Dan jelas bahwa Changmin tidak akan menyia-nyiakan gadis seperti itu, batin Donghae.  
Sekretaris bernama Min Byuk-Seul itu, Donghae mengetahui namanya dari plat nama yang terpasang di baju gadis itu, mengantar Donghae ke ruangan tertutup yang sepertinya ruangan kerja pribadi Changmin. Byuk-Seul membuka pintunya sehingga Donghae bisa melihat isi ruangan super besar dan mewah itu yang berhasil membuat mulutnya sedikit ternganga.  
Ruangan itu didominasi warna cokelat dan putih, yang memberikan kesan elegan. Ada begitu banyak rak yang berisi buku dan arsip yang tertata rapi dan sofa yang terlihat begitu nyaman jika diduduki. AutoChef terletak di sudut ruangan, yang Donghae yakin menghasilkan makanan-makanan terbaik yang belum pernah dicicipinya. Apa Changmin berniat menjamunya dengan secangkir cokelat panas dari benda itu? Kalau iya, mungkin Donghae akan menyetujui segala hal yang diminta Changmin darinya. Gadis itu belum pernah meminum cokelat yang nikmat sebelumnya, tidak dari AutoChef di apartemennya.  
Donghae menjernihkan pikirannya dan memfokuskan pandangannya pada Changmin yang duduk di belakang meja kayu besar yang dipelitur sampai mengkilap, mungkin debu pun akan malas menjatuhkan diri ke atasnya. Pria itu sedang sibuk mengetik sesuatu di laptopnya dan baru mengalihkan pandangan saat sekretarisnya mengumumkan kedatangan mereka.  
Pria itu berdiri dan memberi tanda agar sekretarisnya meninggalkan kami berdua. Di ruangan ini, entah kenapa dia terlihat jauh lebih berkuasa. Mungkin karena penampilannya yang terlihat berkelas dengan setelan jas Armani yang dipakainya, atau mungkin juga karena suasana ruangan ini yang terkesan mengintimidasi. Tapi ada secercah sneyum di bibirnya yang tipis, membuat Donghae mau tidak mau merasa rileks dan menghilangkan pikiran-pikiran negatif yang sempat berseliweran di benaknya.  
Dia berjalan memutari mejanya dan sampai di depan Donghae, menarik tangan gadis itu, mengajaknya duduk di atas sofa berwarna pastel di sudut ruangan. Dia meninggalkan Donghae sesaat dan sibuk berkutat di depan AutoChef-nya. Benar saja, dia kembali satu menit kemudian dengan secangkir cokelat panas di tangan kanannya dan kopi di tangannya yang lain.  
"Cokelat kesukaanmu. Seperti biasa. Kau pasti akan menyukainya. Mungkin aku harus mengganti AutoChef di apartemenmu dengan yang baru. Minuman yang dihasilkannya tidak terlalu nikmat, kan? Besok pagi aku kirimkan yang baru."  
Barang baru lagi, ujar Donghae dalam hati. Apa pria ini bermaksud membelinya?  
"Tidak usah. Kau pasti sangat sibuk, aku tidak akan merepotkanmu dengan hal sepele seperti itu," tolak Donghae hati-hati.  
"Tidak masalah. Aku bisa menyuruh sekretarisku untuk mengurusnya."  
Donghae mengangguk, tahu bahwa sia-sia saja mendebat pria di hadapannya ini. Dia memilih menyesap cokelatnya, merasakan cairan pahit sekaligus manis itu mengalir masuk ke dalam tenggorokannya. Perkiraannya tadi benar, ini memang cokelat terbaik yang pernah diminumnya, apalagi jika dibandingkan cokelat yang dihasilkan AutoChef di rumahnya yang terasa seperti lumpur.  
"Apa ada masalah yang sangat penting sampai kau memanggilku kesini?" tanya Donghae langsung. Dia memang tidak suka basa-basi. Untuk apa memutar-mutar bahan pembicaraan terlebih dahulu jika kau ingin membicarakan topik yang lebih penting?  
Apa ada kemungkinan pria di depannya ini ingin memutuskan pertunangan mereka? Karena kalau memang seperti itu, Donghae akan menerimanya dengan sepenuh hati. Dia ingin mendapatkan hidup yang bebas lagi, bukan terkungkung di dalam istana mewah yang membuatnya tidak bisa bergerak kemana-mana.  
"Aku ingin meminta tolong padamu dan aku harap kau tidak menolaknya."  
Seorang Changmin meminta tolong padanya? Haaaah, memangnya dia bisa menolak?  
"Apa?" tanya Donghae dengan suara tersendat. Dia memiliki perasaan tidak enak tentang hal ini.  
"Kau tahu kan kalau perusahaanku berniat meluncurkan mobil terbang bulan depan? Kami semua bekerja keras untuk ini dibawah tekanan dari pihak lain yang jauh lebih berkuasa. Cho Corporation."  
Tubuh Donghae menegang saat mendengar nama perusahaan paling besar di dunia itu. Apa Changmin berniat berbuat curang? Dia memang sudah mendengar bahwa anak perusahaan Cho Corporation yang bergerak di bidang otomotif akan meluncurkan mobil terbang pertama di dunia bulan depan, lebih dulu daripada perusahaan Changmin. Rival lain sudah memilih mengundurkan diri dari persaingan, hal yang akan dilakukan semua perusahaan jika harus berhadapan dengan Cho Corporation. Karena sudah jelas bahwa tidak akan ada yang bisa mengalahkan mereka. Tapi Changmin berbeda, dia bukan orang yang suka mengalah apalagi dikalahkan dan dia akan mengusahakan cara apapun untuk memuaskan ambisinya.  
"Aku ingin mengalahkan mereka, mengusahakan segala cara agar bisa meluncurkan produk lebih dulu daripada mereka dan yang pasti, harus lebih baik. Dan walaupun aku lebih suka untuk tidak mengakuinya, aku tahu bahwa walaupun kami merilisnya lebih dulu, mereka tetap akan menjadi pemenang dengan produk yang lebih baik, produk yang tidak akan bisa dibayangkan siapapun sebelumnya. Itu keahlian mereka, kan? Cho Kyuhyun itu. Aku heran kenapa dia bisa menguasai semua bidang sama baiknya. Tapi dia menyerahkan kendali perusahaan mobil ini pada sepupunya. Lee Hyuk-Jae."  
Donghae menelan ludah dengan susah payah saat mendengar nama itu. Dia sudah beberapa kali melihat wajah pria itu di TV ataupun majalah. Tampan, dengan garis rahang keras. Wajahnya terlihat ramah dan selalu tersenyum, walaupun dia yakin saat pria itu serius, wajah itu akan terlihat berubah 180 derajat. Dan pria itu juga terkenal akan prestasinya sebagai penakluk wanita. Donghae tidak tahu apa gosip-gosip itu benar atau tidak, tapi dengan tampang dan kekayaan seperti itu, pasti akan banyak wanita yang menempel padanya.  
"Lalu… kau akan meminta tolong apa padaku?"  
Mata Changmin tampak berkilat saat dia tersenyum licik ke arah tunagannya itu.  
"Aku mau kau mendekati Hyuk-Jae, merayunya kalau perlu. Apapun yang bisa kau lakukan untuk membuatnya mempercayaimu sehingga kau bisa memasuki daerahnya. Aku mau kau mengambil data-data perusahaannya tentang mobil baru yang akan mereka luncurkan dan memberikannya padaku."  
Mulut Donghae terbuka lebar saat Changmin menyelesaikan ucapannya. Dia menyuruhku merayu pria lain hanya demi kepentingannya sendiri? batin Donghae ngeri.  
"Mengambil data? Mencuri maksudmu?" ujar gadis itu dengan nada dingin.  
"Terserah istilah apa yang kau gunakan. Dan aku harap, kau tidak membuatku kecewa, Lee Donghae."  
Donghae mendecak kesal secara terang-terangan di depan pria itu. Dia bahkan belum menyetujui permintaan itu, tapi Changmin memberi kesan bahwa riwayat hidup Donghae akan tamat jika dia sampai gagal. Mati kau, Lee Donghae, batinnya dengan tubuh yang mendadak menggigil.

* * *

"Oppa!" seru seorang gadis dengan histeris saat Kangin berjalan menyusuri lorong dengan communicator di tangan, headset terpasang di telinganya dan mulutnya bergerak, menunjukkan bahwa dia sedang berbicara dengan seseorang di seberang sana. Dia tidak suka dengan video call, membuatnya merasa tidak punya privasi dan terlebih lagi bahwa dia tidak bisa berbohong tentang posisi keberadaannya. Jika bukan untuk pekerjaan, dia lebih suka menolak panggilan video call ke teleponnya, tapi sedikit sulit, karena selama ini panggilan ke communicator-nya selalu berhubungan dengan pekerjaan.  
"Sedang aku rancang. Yang terbaru. Kau bisa menembak dari jarak satu kilometer dengan fokus yang jelas seolah korbanmu ada tepat di depanmu. Tidak akan terjadi kesalahan saat kau menarik picunya, kecepatan pelurunya mengagumkan. 1 km/detik. Dan tidak ada guncangan berarti saat kau menembak. Peredam suara otomatis. Bisa menembak plat baja setebal apapun dengan mudah jika kau menembak dari dekat. Bisa menampung 50 peluru. Ringan. Hal yang sangat kau sukai kan, Sungmin~ah?"  
"Pastikan saat aku sampai di Korea senapan itu sudah selesai dan aku bisa menggunakannya."  
"Kau pikir sesampainya disini kau akan langsung menembak seseorang? Kau tidak tahu artinya rahasia, ya? Secret Terror Agent. Kau bekerja diam-diam, Sungmin~ah."  
"Aku tahu. Aku hanya membutuhkan sesuatu yang membuatku merasa terbiasa dan familiar. Kau tahu kan kalau aku tidak bisa membawa senjata kesana. Menyebalkan!"  
"Ah, ye, arasseo. Aku harap kami bisa menyambutmu dengan sangat baik dan kau bisa nyaman disini. Kim sajangnim memastikan kami melakukan semuanya sesuai keinginanmu. Seperti nona besar, ya!" goda Kangin.  
"Kau boleh memanggilku nona besar kalau kau mau."  
Kangin terkekeh pelan mendengar gadis itu balas menggodanya. Satu tahun yang lalu dia sempat ke Amerika untuk bertugas dan dia berkenalan dengan sang fenomena KIA. Awalnya Kangin hanya mendengar selentingan kabar bahwa gadis itu sudah membunuh hampir 50 targetnya, jauh lebih banyak daripada jumlah korban semua agen jika digabungkan. Dia tidak tahu bahwa ternyata penampilan gadis itu jauh dari kesan seorang pembunuh berdarah dingin. Wajah gadis itu terlihat polos seperti gadis muda berusia 20 tahun lainnya. Cantik, walaupun memang ada kesan dingin yang terpancar dari wajahnya dan terkenal dengan antipatinya terhadap pria. Sempat terpikir di kepalanya untuk mendekati gadis itu, tapi dia langsung menepisnya karena Sungmin langsung mengenalkannya pada semua orang sebagai kakak angkatnya. Yah, memiliki adik seorang gadis cantik dan terkenal tidak ada salahnya juga, kan?  
"Oppa, aku harus naik pesawat sekarang. Sampai jumpa di Korea."  
Terdengar suara klik tanda telepon terputus. Kangin melepas headset dari telinganya dan menyimpan communicator-nya ke dalam saku.  
"OPPA!"  
Kangin merasakan tepukan ringan di bahunya dan sesaat kemudian seorang gadis sudah berdiri di depannya dengan nafas terengah-engah sambil memegangi dadanya.  
"Oppa, aku sudah memanggilmu dari tadi tapi kau tidak mengacuhkanku sedikitpun. Menyebalkan!" rajuknya dengan bibir mengerucut.  
Kangin mengerutkan keningnya dan tersenyum setelah tahu apa maksud perkataan gadis itu.  
"Ah, mianhae. Aku tadi sedang berbicara di telepon dengan Sungmin."  
"Lee Sungmin? Anak angkat Kim sajangnim? Ah, dia hari ini akan sampai disini, kan? Kau sepertinya dekat dengannya." Ada sedikit nada cemburu yang tersirat dari ucapannya.  
"Teuki-ah, dia kan adik angkatku. Aku sudah pernah cerita, kan?"  
Gadis itu mengiringi langkah Kangin dan melingkarkan tangannya ke lengan Kangin.  
"Ne. Tapi kau membicarakannya seolah membicarakan gadis yang kau sukai."  
"Tentu saja aku menyukainya. Masa aku tidak menyukai adikku sendiri."  
"Ah, kau selalu saja seperti itu," keluh Leeteuk dengan wajah cemberut.  
Kangin menatap wajah gadis di sampingnya lekat-lekat. Gadis tercantik di STA saat ini. Jenis wajah yang disukai hampir semua pria. Tubuhnya yang tinggi semampai juga sangat menunjang penampilannya. Pendeknya, dia adalah wanita impian siapapun. Sudah menjadi rahasia umum bahwa gadis ini mengejar-ngejar Kangin sejak hari pertama dia bertugas sebagai agen STA, tapi sayangnya, Kangin nyaris tidak memiliki rasa ketertarikan sedikitpun pada gadis ini. Dia tipe pria yang lebih suka mengejar, daripada dikejar.  
"Berhentilah bersikap seperti ini. Kau membuatku merasa tidak nyaman. Semua orang berpikir bahwa kita memiliki hubungan."  
"Memangnya tidak? Oppa, apa kau tidak menyukaiku? Wae? Ada yang tidak bagus dariku? Aku kurang cantik? Aku tidak baik? Beritahu aku, aku akan merubah semuanya untukmu."  
Kangin menarik gadis itu sampai terduduk di atas sebuah kursi kayu yang terletak di depan ruang kerjanya. Lorong itu sepi karena hari masih terlalu pagi, belum terlalu banyak pegawai yang datang. Waktu yang tepat untuk menyelesaikan semuanya, batin Kangin.  
"Dengar, Teuki-ah. Aku tahu 3 tahun terakhir kau berusaha membuatku jatuh cinta padamu dan aku menghargai semuanya. Tapi apa kau tidak merasa lelah mengejar orang yang mustahil kau dapatkan? Ini bukan masalah aku menyukai gadis lain atau tidak, karena memang saat ini aku tidak menyukai siapa-siapa. Ini tentang perasaanku. Kau tahu tanda-tanda orang jatuh cinta? Bukankah kau merasa sangat bahagia hanya karena melihat orang yang kau sukai, jantungmu bisa berdetak kencang hanya karena dia menatapmu? Aku tidak merasakan satupun tanda-tanda itu. Aku hanya menganggapmu rekan kerja. Jadi kumohon, kau harus memahaminya dengan baik. Berhentilah menyukaiku. Kau akan menemukan caranya. Banyak orang yang menyukaimu di luar sana. Suatu saat nanti kau pasti akan menemukan pria yang tepat untukmu. Hmm?"  
Leeteuk mengerjapkan matanya dan sesaat kemudian dia tersenyum manis.  
"Aku tahu cepat atau lambat kau akan mengatakan semua ini padaku, oppa. Arasseo. Kau benar. Suatu saat nanti aku akan menemukan pria yang tepat untukku. Aaaaa, aku masih ada tugas yang harus kukerjakan sekarang. Sampai nanti!"  
Leeteuk bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan melambai ke arah Kangin, masih dengan senyum tersungging di bibirnya. Dia membalikkan tubuhnya pergi dan membiarkan air mata yang ditahan-tahannya dari tadi menetes begitu saja. Penantiannya berakhir. Berakhir sia-sia.

* * *

"Nuna, kenapa tampangmu murung begitu? Aku jadi ngeri melihatnya. Mana senyum manismu yang biasa?"  
Leeteuk mengangkat kepalanya malas dan menatap Siwon yang berdiri di depannya. Namja itu sedang sibuk mencampurkan entah cairan apa ke dalam tabung reaksi. Di umur yang masih muda, dia berhasil lulus ujian masuk SRO, Science Reasearch Organization, salah satu unit di bawah naungan KNI yang bertugas menemukan obat-obatan, serum, racun, dan semua jenis cairan kimia lain yang belum pernah ditemukan sebelumnya. Leeteuk sering menghabiskan waktunya di laboratorium pribadi Siwon ini, setiap ilmuwan memang mendapat laboratorium pribadi masing-masing, di sela-sela istrirahat dari jadwalnya yang padat. Dia sudah menganggap Siwon sebagai adiknya sendiri atau tempat sampahnya, karena biasanya dia akan berkeluh-kesah tentang segala hal pada namja ini.  
Leeteuk teringat lagi alasannya kabur dari pekerjaannya pagi ini dan memilih bersembunyi disini. Kim Young Woon. Pria yang lebih suka dipanggil Kangin itu. Kenangan-kenangan sejak 3 tahun yang lalu membanjiri kepala Leeteuk lagi seperti air bah. Kenangan saat pertemuan pertama mereka, waktu Leeteuk tersesat di gedung KNI yang luar biasa besar dan Kangin menawarkan diri untuk menolongnya. Saat Leeteuk berhasil menunaikan tugas pertamanya sebagai anggota STA dan Kangin menjadi orang pertama yang memberi selamat padanya. Betapa paniknya gadis itu saat dia membuat kesalahan dalam laporan pekerjaannya dan Kangin turun tangan untuk membantunya sampai-sampai mereka harus menginap di kantor. Semuanya memenuhi pikiran Leeteuk sama jelasnya dengan saat dimana dia sedang mengalami hal itu, membuatnya tidak bisa menahan isak tangis yang sudah ditahannya dari tadi agar tidak membuat Siwon cemas. Benar, satu-satunya alasan yang bisa membuatnya menangis seperti ini hanya pria itu dan Siwon tahu dengan baik hal tersebut.  
Siwon meletakkan tabung reaksi yang sedang dipegangnya ke tempatnya dan menarik kursi di samping Leeteuk lalu duduk di atasnya.  
"Nuna~ya, apa terjadi sesuatu yang buruk? Kangin hyung bilang apa padamu?"  
Mendengar pertanyaan Siwon itu tangis Leeteuk malah meledak sekencang-kencangnya, membuat namja itu panik dan bergegas mencari tisu yang langsung diserahkannya pada wanita yang sudah dianggapnya sebagai kakak perempuannya itu. Dia tahu bagaimana tergila-gilanya nunanya itu pada Kangin, agen yang bertugas merancang dan membuat persediaan senjata bagi organisasi mereka. Terkadang dia heran sendiri kenapa nunanya tidak pernah lelah menghabiskan energinya mengejar orang yang jelas-jelas tidak memiliki rasa tertarik sedikitpun padanya.  
Dia membiarkan Leeteuk menangis sepuasnya. Dia sudah hafal kebiasaan nunanya itu. Leeteuk tidak akan bicara sampai dia sendiri yang ingin membicarakannya. Jadi yang bisa dilakukan Siwon saat ini hanya menunggu. Menunggu sampai nunanya itu tenang dan mau membuka mulutnya.

* * *

"Haaaah, udara Korea benar-benar segar. Ya, kan?" seru Jaejoong senang sambil membentangkan tangan dan menggeliatkan badannya setelah perjalanan berjam-jam di atas pesawat.  
Sungmin memakai kacamata hitamnya tanpa mengacuhkan ucapan Jaejoong sama sekali. Dia tidak menyukai apapun tentang negara ini, termasuk udara yang dihirupnya.  
"Siapa yang menjemput kita hari ini?" tanya Sungmin dingin. Dia tidak pernah suka melihat kerumunan orang, apalagi berada di tengah-tengahnya. Lebih cepat mereka keluar dari bandara ini lebih baik.  
"Molla," jawab Jaejoong, sibuk memperhatikan para penjemput yang mengacungkan karton di tangan mereka.  
"Jaejoong ssi, Sungmin ssi, selamat datang di Korea."  
Kedua gadis itu berbalik dan mendapati seorang pria bertubuh tinggi dan tegap berdiri di depan mereka. Sungmin bisa merasakan tubuh Jaejoong menegang di sampingnya. Keceriaan yang dari tadi diperlihatkannya lenyap seketika.  
"Ah, ye, Yunho ssi. Bisakah kau menunjukkan kami jalan keluar. Aku tidak suka berada disini."  
"Kau memang tidak suka menghirup udara Korea kan, Sungmin~ah?" goda Yunho.  
"Jangan bersikap terlalu ramah padaku. Aku tidak suka pada orang yang telah menyakiti temanku. Itu sama artinya dengan kau menyakiti aku secara langsung. Kau tahu itu kan, Yunho ssi?" ujar Sungmin. Kali ini ada nada mengancam dalam suara gadis itu, membuat Yunho mengurungkan niatnya untuk bicara. Dia mengalihkan tatapannya pada gadis yang berdiri di samping Sungmin. Gadis itu dengan kentara memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain. Jelas tidak berniat sedikitpun menyapa Yunho.  
"Ayo ikuti aku."

* * *

Jaejoong sangat senang bisa kembali ke Korea sekaligus membencinya setengah mati. Dia sudah lama tidak bertemu dengan orang tuanya dan merasa sangat merindukan mereka. Tapi kembali ke Korea sama artinya dengan mengoyak luka lamanya yang sama sekali belum sembuh dan itu semua disebabkan oleh namja yang tanpa perasaan menawarkan diri untuk menjemput mereka ke bandara ini.  
Jaejoong sempat ditugaskan selama setahun di Korea. Saat itulah dia bertemu dengan Yunho dan mereka berdua menjalin hubungan sampai memutuskan untuk menikah. Jaejoong tidak pernah tahu kenapa Yunho begitu ingin menjadi agen KNI dan tidak keberatan ditempatkan dimanapun. Padahal semua orang tahu bahwa dia berasal dari keluarga yang sangat kaya.  
Jaejoong tahu bahwa Yunho sangat membenci mafia terkenal bernama Min Sang-Hyun yang saat itu menjadi salah satu target utama STA. Tapi dia tidak pernah tahu alasannya. Yunho melakukan segala cara agar menjadi bagian dari operasi penangkapan mafia itu dan saat dia berhasil, dialah yang memimpin semua operasi. Saat itu mereka berhasil menjebak Min Sang-Hyun tapi Yunho membuat kesalahan dengan menembak Sang-Hyun sampai mati, padahal mereka mendapat perintah agar menangkap orang itu hidup-hidup. Jaejoong setengah yakin bahwa itu bukan kesalahan yang tidak disengaja. Yunho sengaja melakukannya karena Jaejoong melihat sendiri kilat dendam yang memancar di mata pria itu saat dia menodongkan pistolnya tepat di kepala sang mafia.  
Organisasi memberikan peringatan berupa ditariknya izin kerja Yunho selama sebulan sebelum dia diizinkan bergabung kembali. Jaejoong yang curiga diam-diam menyelidiki Yunho dan saat itulah dia mengetahui kenyataan yang sebenarnya. Tentang masa lalu namja itu dan kebohongan-kebohongan yang diucapkannya pada semua orang.  
Yunhog sempat bertunangan saat dia baru berusia 20 tahun dengan seorang gadis cantik yang sangat dicintainya. Mereka menjadi pasangan yang sangat terkenal di universitas. Itu cerita yang didapatkan Jaejoong dari teman-teman kampusnya. Sayangnya, gadis itu meninggal dalam baku tembak di daerah Myeondong yang melibatkan Min Sang-Hyun dan anak buahnya. Hal itulah yang menjadi alasan Yunho bergabung dengan KNI. Untuk membalaskan dendam atas kematian gadisnya.  
Yang membuat Jaejoong terkejut adalah kenyataan bahwa dia memiliki wajah yang sangat mirip dengan gadis yang sudah mati itu. Fakta itu benar-benar menghantamnya dengan telak karena ternyata Yunho mendekatinya hanya karena dia mirip dengan tunangan pria itu. Bahwa selama ini dia berada di dalam bayang-bayang seorang gadis yang sudah mati. Saat itulah Jaejoong membatalkan pertunangannya dan memutuskan pindah tugas ke Amerika.  
"Langsung bawa kami ke tempat jenazah Tuan Cho disemayamkan. Aku tidak mau membuang-buang waktu," ujar Sungmin, membuyarkan lamunan Jaejoong. Tanpa sengaja dia menatap kaca kecil yang terletak di atas bangku kemudi dan beradu pandang dengan mata Yunho yang juga sedang menatapnya. Dia dengan cepat mengalihkan pandangannya lagi dan menatap keluar jendela.  
Tidak. Tugas kali ini tidak akan berjalan dengan mudah.

* * *

"MWORAGO?! Yak, Sungmin ssi, kau tahu bahwa permintaanmu itu sama sekali tidak masuk akal. Aku bisa digantung Kyuhyun kalau dia mendengar hal ini," tolak Yesung mentah-mentah mendengar permintaan gadis di depannya.  
"Aku punya hak penuh disini dan aku tidak peduli apa pendapat pria itu tentang hal ini. Kalau dia berkeberatan, suruh dia sendiri yang menemuiku," jawab Sungmin keras kepala.  
"Tapi itu tidak bisa, Sungmin ssi. Besok jasadnya akan dimakamkan dan Kyuhyun meminta pemakaman terbuka yang berarti bahwa peti matinya juga terbuka sehingga semua orang bisa melihatnya."  
"Semua tubuhnya tertutup, kan? Dia akan memakai jas dan sarung tangan. Hal itu tidak masalah."  
"Tapi Sungmin ssi. Yang benar saja. Kau memintaku menguliti kulitnya?"  
"Kita semua tahu bahwa dia tidak punya riwayat penyakit jantung, jadi dapat dipastikan bahwa kematiannya tidak lazim. Kalian tidak menemukan reaksi racun sedikitpun. Akan lebih mudah kalau kau menguliti kulitnya dan menemukan luka semcam tusukan jarum."  
"Tapi kami sudah memeriksa dan tidak menemukannya."  
"Tentu saja tidak menemukannya. Bagaimana kalau luka itu sangat kecil? Hmm? Kalau kau menguliti kulitnya, kau bisa memeriksanya dengan mikroskop atau semacamnya."  
Yesung mengerjapkan matanya dan melirik sekelilingnya dengan gelisah. Dia tahu gadis ini benar, tapi dia juga tidak mau mengambil resiko kalau Kyuhyun sampai mendengar hal ini. Pria itu sangat mengerikan jika sedang murka.  
"Kau takut dengan Kyuhyun? Biar aku yang mengurusnya."  
"Kau bahkan belum pernah bertemu dengannya."  
"Lalu?"  
Yesung mengatupkan mulutnya, tahu bahwa sia-sia saja mendebat gadis di hadapannya ini.  
"Aku menunggu laporanmu dalam waktu dua jam. Oke?"  
Yesung menunggu sampai gadis di hadapannya itu menghilang di balik pintu dan membalikkan badannya ke arah asisten yang berdiri di belakangnya. Gadis itu juga menatapnya ketakutan, membuat Yesung mengerang frustasi dan mendudukkan tubuhnya yang sedikit limbung ke atas kursi.  
"Ryeowook~ah, bagaimana ini?"  
"Molla. Kalau kau melakukannya, kau harus menghadapi Kyuhyun sajangnim. Dia sangat mengerikan, kau tahu? Tapi oppa, kalau kau tidak melakukannya, kau harus menghadapi gadis itu dan menurutku, gadis itu tidak kalah menyeramkannya."

Minho melepaskan jas yang dipakainya dan melemparnya sembarangan ke atas sofa, kebiasaannya setiap pulang ke rumah. Dia bergegas naik ke lantai dua, membuka pintu pertama di dekat tangga dan melangkah masuk.  
"Hidupkan lampu," perintahnya. Sedetik kemudian cahaya terang menyinari ruangan itu.  
Ruangan itu berupa kamar yang cukup besar. Tidak ada terlalu banyak barang-barang di dalamnya. Hanya sebuah lemari pakaian, tempat tidur, dan sofa. Ranjang besar terletak persis di tengah-tengah ruangan dan ada seorang gadis yang terbaring di atasnya. Gadis yang membuat Minho ingin bergegas pulang ke rumah setiap saat, walaupun dia tahu dengan jelas bahwa gadis itu tidak akan memberi respons apa-apa padanya.  
Minho mendudukkan tubuhnya di pinggir ranjang, membiarkan tatapannya terpaku di wajah gadis yang tidak pernah membuka matanya sejak 5 tahun yang lalu itu. Dia tidak pernah bosan. Sama sekali tidak pernah. Terlalu banyak rencana yang ingin dilakukannya bersama gadis itu dan dia yakin bahwa sampai kapanpun dia tidak akan pernah berubah pikiran.  
Minho mengulurkan tangannya, jari-jarinya menelusuri helaian rambut hitam yang tergerai di sekeliling wajah Taemin. Yah, namanya Taemin. Lee Taemin. Seperti namanya, gadis itu memang sangat menyukai musim gugur. Musim dimana dia terlahir ke dunia, sekaligus musim yang merenggut kesadarannya sampai sekarang.  
Kecelakaan itu terjadi 5 tahun yang lalu, saat Minho berniat memberi hadiah kelulusan pada Taemin dan mengajaknya berlibur ke Pulau Jeju. Alasan lainnya adalah karena namja itu ingin melamar Taemin yang sudah dipacarinya selama 2 tahun. Tapi semuanya gagal karena sopir truk yang mabuk dan mengemudi ugal-ugalan menabrak mobil mereka. Minho mengalami luka-luka yang cukup serius dan mendapat beberapa jahitan, tapi Taemin mengalami koma dan tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda kesadaran. Keluarga gadis itu sudah menyerah dan menyuruh dokter mencabut semua peralatan yang menopang hidup Taemin, tapi Minho menolak dan bersikeras ingin merawat Taemin sendiri. Dia meyakinkan keluarganya bahwa dia akan menemukan cara untuk membuat Taemin kembali sadar seperti sedia kala. Hal yang sia-sia, karena lewat lima tahun gadis itu tidak sadar-sadar juga. Minho nyaris dianggap gila oleh keluarganya, karena itu satu tahun terakhir hubungannya dengan keluarganya memburuk.  
"Taemin~a, bagaimana kabarmu hari ini? Apa tadi eommamu datang untuk memandikanmu? Mianhae, hari ini aku pulang larut. Jadwal syutingku sangat padat, jadi aku mengingkari janjiku untuk pulang cepat. Aku lelah sekali, kau tahu? Aku terpaksa take berkali-kali karena tidak berkonsentrasi. Siwon bilang dia sudah hampir menyelesaikan serum yang mungkin bisa menyadarkanmu kembali. Aku harap dia bisa melakukannya secepatnya, karena aku sudah tidak sabar ingin berbicara denganmu lagi, melihat senyummu lagi."  
"Ini sudah lima tahun, Taemin~a, apa kau tidak bosan jadi putri tidur setiap hari? Aku sudah menciummu berkali-kali karena siapa tahu kau bisa sadar seperti cerita di dongeng-dongeng. Tapi kau bahkan tidak bergerak sedikitpun."  
Minho menarik nafas dan menyusupkan jarinya di antara jari-jari Taemin, menggenggam tangan gadis itu dengan erat.  
"Kau tidak merindukanku? Sedikitpun? Aku bahkan merindukanmu setiap saat bahkan waktu aku sedang menggenggam tanganmu seperti ini. Apa kau tidak ingat janji kita dulu? Aku ingin menikahimu. Punya anak-anak lucu yang terlahir dari rahimmu. Apa kau melupakan janji itu?"  
Minho membiarkan air matanya mengalir begitu saja, jatuh ke punggung tangan Taemin yang sedang digenggamnya. Penglihatannya sedikit mengabur karena air mata, tapi dia tetap berusaha fokus dengan wajah yang sedang ditatapnya.  
"Aku merindukanmu, Taemin~a. Benar-benar merindukanmu."

* * *

"Korea?" tanya Alexa, tak percaya dengan pendengarannya. "Untuk apa aku kembali kesana?"  
"Kau bertanya untuk apa?" tanya Peter dengan senyum geli di wajahnya. "Kau lupa bahwa kau adalah agen CIA? Apa tinggal terlalu lama disini membuatmu lupa dengan negara kelahiranmu sendiri, Kwon Tao?"  
"Aku bahkan sudah lupa dengan nama Korea-ku. Jadi, apa tugasku sekarang?"  
"Science Research Organization. SRO. Aku rasa kau pasti tahu nama organisasi yang sangat terkenal itu."  
"Salah satu bagian KNI? Di bawah kendali penuh Cho Corporation kudengar. Bahkan ilmuwan-ilmuwan kita belum terpikir untuk membuat hal-hal semcam itu tapi mereka malah sudah memasarkannya."  
"Aku rasa kau masih punya ikatan sangat kuat dengan negara itu. Aku tidak salah, kan?"  
"Your home will be your home forever. Bisakah kau tidak berputar-putar dan langsung ke pokok permasalahannya?"  
Peter meletakkan gelas plastik berisi kopi yang belum habis diminumnya ke atas meja dan menatap Alexa dengan serius.  
"Tugasmu saat ini sedikit berbahaya. CIA sudah memikirkan hal ini berulang kali dan kita tidak boleh kalah oleh negara yang selama ini selalu jauh di bawah kita. Perlu sedikit kecurangan untuk menang, Alexa. Kau pernah dengar itu, kan?" Dia memasukkan tangannya ke dalam saku celana dan berbalik menghadap jendela besar di belakangnya. Pemandangan jalanan di bawah langsung memenuhi penglihatannya. Mobil berseliweran, manusia-manusia yang berjalan tergesa-gesa, android-android yang silih berganti melakukan pekerjaan mereka.  
Peter tersenyum getir teringat bahwa robot itu ditemukan oleh warga negara Korea. Bukan Amerika. Robot hebat seperti itu, yang bahkan sampai sekarang begitu sulit dibedakan dari manusia penciptanya, membuat Amerika, terutama CIA kelabakan. Amerika tidak pernah menjadi negara kedua. Tidak pernah. Dan sekarang semuanya berubah hanya karena seorang pria muda bernama Cho Kyuhyun. Pria yang memutarbalikkan dunia karena ide-ide cemerlangnya.  
Apa yang kudengar? Pikir Peter. Pria itu bahkan berencana memproduksi mobil terbang bulan depan, sedangkan kami masih berusaha mencari cara agar hal itu terealisasi.  
"Kris. Salah satu ilmuwan terhebat di SRO. Kami mendapat berita dari sumber terpercaya bahwa pria itu sedang mengerjakan serum yang bisa memperpanjang umur manusia."  
"Memperpanjang umur manusia?"  
"Yeah, serum itu bekerja seperti sihir. Menambah umur manusia. Bukan berarti kau tidak bisa mati, tapi dengan serum itu, kau bisa memperlama kemungkinan hdupmu di dunia. Dan dia juga baru saja menemukan serum kejujuran. Dengan serum itu, kau bisa membuka mulut seseorang dan mendapat semua rahasianya. Apapun yang ingin kau ketahui akan dijawab dengan sejujurnya. Apa kau bisa berpikir seberapa pentingnya serum seperti itu untuk kita?"  
Alexa bergerak gelisah saat otaknya memproses kemungkinan tugas yang akan diberikan padanya. Kedengarannya mengerikan. Ini berhubungan dengan Cho Corporation dan tidak ada seorang pun yang berani mencari gara-gara dengan mereka. Perusahaan yang dilindungi penuh oleh KNI. CIA bahkan tidak bisa berkutik sedikitpun sejauh ini.  
"Kau ditugaskan untuk menyusup kesana dan mendapatkan kedua serum itu berikut formulanya. Tunggu sampai serum penambah umur itu selesai dan kau bisa mencuri formula beserta contohnya. Kali ini kau bekerja sendiri Alexa, kami tidak bisa memberikan perlindungan penuh padamu seperti biasa. Tapi kau tetap bisa meminta pertolongan kami jika memang dibutuhkan. Terutama jika kau telah menyelesaikan pekerjaanmu dan punya peluang untuk kabur hidup-hidup dari tempat itu."  
Kabur hidup-hidup? Batin Alexa. Apa semua ini mempertaruhkan nyawanya?  
"Kenapa aku?"  
"Karena kau orang Korea."

* * *

"Nona Goo, apa penelitian Anda berjalan dengan baik?"  
Sa-Rang berbalik dan langsung tersenyum sinis saat melihat siapa yang sedang berbicara dengannya.  
"Mau apalagi kau mengikutiku, hah?"  
Henry mencengkeram lengan gadis itu, mencegah kemungkinan gadis itu akan lari lagi dari hadapannya.  
"Ayolah, Henry, ini sudah malam, aku harus pulang. Apa kau mau mengajakku terjebak dalam percakapan tidak bermutu lagi? Hmm?"  
"Setidaknya kita bisa berbicara layaknya teman."  
"Teman? Yak, itu hubungan yang kita jalin dua tahun yang lalu sebelum kau merusaknya dengan mengatakan bahwa kau menyukaiku dan aku dengan bodohnya mempercayai ucapanmu lalu terjatuh ke dalam pelukanmu dengan begitu mudahnya. 7 bulan yang lalu kau mencampakkanku untuk gadis lain dan aku jadi bertanya-tanya, mau apa kau tetap mengikutiku kemana-mana setiap hari? Apa gadismu itu tidak sesuai dengan seleramu dan kau mau kembali padaku? Kau mau tahu jawabanku? Itu hanya terjadi dalam mimpimu!"  
Sa-Rang menghempaskan tangan Henry dengan seluruh kekuatan yang dia punya dan meninggalkan pria itu berdiri disana.  
"Apa kau sebegitu bencinya padaku sampai-sampai kau berniat menghancurkan mimpiku menjadi seorang violinist ternama? Apa kau gadis macam itu, Sa-Rang~a?"  
Sa-Rang mengacuhkan teriakan itu begitu saja dan membuka pintu mobilnya. Dia memasang kemudi manual dan menjalankan mobilnya dengan kecepatan jauh di atas rata-rata. Meninggalkan masa lalunya di belakang.  
Tidak. Bahkan pria itu masih mengisi pikirannya setiap saat. Dia masih tetap menangis setiap malam meratapi nasibnya, masih memimpikan kehadiran pria itu dalam tidurnya. Pria yang telah menjatuhkannya ke titik terendah dalam hidupnya.  
Dia tumbuh besar bersama namja itu. Melewati masa kanak-kanak dan remaja berdua. Dan seperti kisah picisan lainnya, mereka saling jatuh cinta dan memutuskan untuk menjalin hubungan. Tapi ternyata hidup memang tidak seindah yang tertulis di novel-novel kesukaannya. Henry adalah pemain biola yang hebat. Dia sendiri sangat mengagumi permainan biola namja itu. Sama sekali tidak keberatan saat namja itu mengacuhkannya hanya karena terlalu sibuk berlatih biola setiap hari demi bisa memasuki jurusan musik di universitas yang diinginkannya.  
Henry berhasil dan Sa-Rang ikut senang mendengarnya. Dia sendiri disibukkan dengan ujian masuk ACC, Android Creator Center, salah satu anak perusahaan Cho Corporation. Dia lulus setelah melewati ujian masuk dan berbagai tes yang membutuhkan waktu satu bulan dan menguras seluruh tenaganya. Semua hal itu terasa sia-sia saat dia mendapati Henry selingkuh di depan matanya sendiri. Waktu itu dia berniat memberi kejutan, sekaligus merayakan keberhasilannya menjadi salah satu karyawan ACC, karena itu dia datang ke apartemen Henry tanpa memberitahu namja itu terlebih dahulu. Tapi yang didapatnya malah Henry yang sedang memainkan biolanya di depan seorang gadis dan berlutut melamar gadis itu. Hadiah yang sangat indah di hari kesuksesannya.  
Sa-Rang memilih menyibukkan diri dengan pekerjaannya setelah itu. Dia tidak menghubungi Henry sama sekali dan hanya memberikan pesan berisi ucapan selamat atas pertungangan namja itu.  
Gadis itu merasa sedikit terguncang saat perusahaan memberinya tugas untuk menciptakan android pemusik yang bisa memainkan segala macam alat musik sama baiknya dengan pemain musik asli. Dia berhasil melakukannya dalam jangka waktu kurang dari 6 bulan dan bulan depan produknya akan mulai dipasarkan. Yang membuatnya merasa ketakutan adalah kemungkinan meledaknya produk ini dan para android akan merajai panggung konser dengan kehebatan permainan musik mereka. Tentu saja itu tidak masalah bagi para pemusik yang sudah terkenal di bidangnya masing-masing. Tapi tidak dengan para pemusik yang baru akan memulai karirnya seperti Henry. Bukankah semua orang lebih memilih menggunakan tenaga yang sudah pasti berbakat seperti android buatannya dibandingkan para pemusik pemula yang besar kemungkinan akan melakukan kesalahan disana-sini dan diharuskan mendapat pelatihan intensif yang menghabiskan banyak biaya? Belum lagi uang yang harus dikeluarkan untuk gaji mereka yang sudah pasti bukan jumlah yang kecil. Android adalah jalan keluar yang paling mudah. Hanya perlu mengeluarkan biaya tinggi untuk membelinya dan biaya perawatan sekali setahun. Uang itu tidak terlalu banyak mengingat pemasukan besar yang akan mereka dapatkan dari penjualan tiket konser.  
Ini bukan masalah dendamnya pada Henry. Bahkan jauh di lubuk hatinya, Sa-Rang berpikiran bodoh bahwa dengan adanya android-android itu, Henry akan mengurangi kesibukannya bermain biola dan mulai memfokuskan perhatiannya pada Sa-Rang. Namja itu akan memiliki lebih banyak waktu senggang yang bisa mereka habiskan berdua. Tapi itu dulu. Bukan sekarang, saat semuanya sudah berakhir dan terancam menjadi masa lalu yang akan segera dilupakan seiring berjalannya waktu.

* * *

"YAK, BAGAIMANA MUNGKIN ANDROID BISA KABUR DARI RUMAH? KAU SEDANG MEMPERMAINKANKU, HAH? KAU KIRIM PENGGANTINYA SEKARANG JUGA ATAU AKU AKAN MENGAJUKAN SURAT TUNTUTAN PADA PERUSAHAAN KALIAN KARENA MEMPRODUKSI ROBOT YANG TIDAK BECUS!" teriak Hangeng emosi sambil menendang kursi kecil yang menghalangi jalannya ke dapur.  
"Maaf Tuan Tan, tapi apa Anda yakin bahwa android Anda tidak sedang belanja ke supermarket atau semacamnya?"  
"APA KAU PIKIR AKU SUDAH TUA SAMPAI PIKUN? AKU INGAT APA YANG SUDAH KUPERINTAHKAN PADA ANDROIDKU SENDIRI! JADWAL BELANJANYA ADALAH TADI PAGI DAN DIA BELUM PULANG SAMPAI SEKARANG!"  
Gadis yang menerima telepon dari namja itu sedikit menjauhkan communicator dari wajahnya. Dia menatap salah satu pelanggannya itu dengan raut wajah ngeri. Namja itu tampan tentu saja, dan seorang artis top yang terkenal dengan temperamennya yang meledak-ledak. Yang sekarang sedang balas menatapanya dengan pandangan yang siap membunuh.  
"Apa Anda yakin sekarang belum jadwalnya android Anda memperbarui energinya?" tanya gadis itu hati-hati, takut telinganya bisa tuli mendadak jika harus mendengar teriakan pria itu lagi. Padahal mereka hanya sedang terhubung melalui link communicator-nya.  
"Yak, aku sudah lelah dan sekarang kau menanyaiku yang tidak-tidak. Besok aku akan ke perusahaanmu dan meminta ganti rugi. Ara?"  
Hangeng mematikan communicator-nya dan memprogram AutoChef-nya untuk menghasilkan kopi panas kesukaannya seperti biasa. Dia masih tidak percaya bahwa android bisa meninggalkan Tuannya sembarangan. Semirip apapun benda itu dengan manusia, sekali robot tetap saja robot. Tidak punya otak untuk berpikir.  
Tapi… sekarang bukan waktunya pengisian energi, kan? Batin Hangeng ragu. Sepertinya bukan. Tapi… bagaimanapun juga, aku kan memang sering lupa mengingat tanggal. Ck, menyusahkan saja!  
Dia menatap ruangan tempat dia berdiri dengan wajah kesal. Dia bisa merasakan kehadiran debu yang menumpuk disini. pasti android sialan itu belum sempat berbenah sebelum pergi.  
Astaga, memangnya android itu manusia sampai bisa memutuskan untuk kabur dari sini? Aku bukan majikan yang sebegitu mengerikannya, kan?  
Hangeng mengambil jaketnya dari gantungan dan memutuskan pergi keluar. Dia perlu udara segar. Sepertinya dia harus mempertimbangkan untuk mencari android itu ke supermarket terdekat. Mungkin saja mereka melihatnya. Android itu bukan barang murah dan dia menyukai androidnya yang sekarang. Android yang berwujud wanita cantik dan terlihat polos.  
Tidak. Bukan berarti dia adalah seorang penggila wanita. Bahkan kebalikannya. Dia berlatih dengan kehadiran android itu untuk menghilangkan antipatinya terhadap wanita yang terlihat seperti makhluk tidak berperasaan di matanya. Membuktikan bahwa masih ada wanita di dunia ini yang tidak seperti ibunya. Wanita yang membunuh ayahnya di depan matanya sendiri.

Heechul berjalan tergesa-gesa sambil menoleh ke sekelilingnya dengan panik. Dia baru saja kabur dari rumahnya yang lebih terasa seperti penjara baginya. Orang tuanya memberitahu bahwa dia akan dinikahkan dengan salah satu relasi bisnis mereka dan Heechul sama sekali tidak menyukai gagasan itu. Dia tahu satu-satunya cara untuk membatalkan hal itu hanyalah kabur dengan kemungkinan bahwa dia tidak bisa kembali lagi ke rumah. Kabur dan mencari cara agar tidak tertangkap karena dia tidak bisa membayangkan hukuman apa yang akan dia terima nantinya.  
"Aigoo!" teriaknya kaget saat dia bertabrakan dengan seorang pria.  
Pria itu memakai hoodie yang menutupi kepalanya, membuat wajahnya tidak terlihat begitu jelas. Apalagi lingkungan ini jarang dilewati orang, karena itu penerangannya tidak cukup bagus.  
Heechul mundur ketakutan saat pria itu menundukkan kepalanya agar bisa melihat wajah Heechul dengan lebih jelas.  
"YAK, NEO!" teriaknya tiba-tiba. Mata Heechul melebar mendengar suara keras pria itu. Sepertinya pria itu mengenalinya. Apa dia salah satu suruhan orang tuanya yang ditugaskan untuk mencarinya? Astaga, kenapa mereka bisa menemukannya secepat itu?  
"Yak, kau android kurang ajar! Darimana saja kau, hah? Kau meninggalkan rumah dalam keadaan berantakan, kau tahu tidak? Kau kan sudah tahu bahwa aku ini paling tidak tahan dengan debu. Apa yang kau lakukan di luar sampai selarut ini? Tidak mungkin kau menemukan android pria yang tampan dan jatuh cinta padanya, kan? Cih, aku ini bodoh sekali. Mana mungkin android bisa jatuh cinta."  
Kali ini Heechul melongo karena pria di hadapannya itu terus berbicara tanpa menarik nafas sama sekali.  
Apa katanya tadi? Aku android? Apa dia kehilangan androidnya dan mengira bahwa aku ini androidnya yang hilang itu? Astaga, dia sudah gila? Apa dia tidak bisa membedakan android dengan manusia?  
"Omo, kau menghilangkan gelangmu? Pantas saja kau tidak tahu jalan pulang. Yak, bagaimana kau bisa menghilangkannya, hah? Merepotkanku saja! Jadi dari tadi kau tersesat dan tidak bisa pulang? Untung sekali kan aku bisa menemukanmu? Dasar bodoh! Ayo pulang!"  
Heechul membiarkan tangannya ditarik oleh pria yang tidak dikenalnya itu. Otaknya berpikir cepat tentang pertolongan yang mungkin akan diberikan pria itu tanpa sadar. Jika dia bisa berpura-pura menjadi android, maka dia bisa tinggal di rumah pria ini. Kecil kemungkinan orang tuanya akan menemukannya. Itu ide paling cemerlang yang bisa dipikirkannya saat ini.  
Mereka memasuki jalanan yang terlihat terang karena lampu jalan. Saat itulah Heechul bisa melihat wajah pria itu dengan jelas, apalagi pria itu sudah menurunkan hoodie yang tadi menutupi wajahnya.  
"OMONA, TAN HANGENG SSI?"

* * *

"Yak, aku kan sudah bilang, untuk apa kau menghabiskan uang membeli ikan, ayam, dan daging asli begini? Kita kan sudah punya AutoChef. Kita bisa memakan apapun yang kita mau tanpa harus repot-repot memasak. Dan kau tahu aku tidak bisa memasak sama sekali. Mau kau apakan bahan-bahan ini? Membuangnya ke tong sampah?" seru Ryeowook sambil menatap suaminya kesal.  
"Maksudmu makanan yang tidak ada rasanya itu? Aku bahkan lebih memilih menghabiskan uang untuk makan di restoran daripada memakan makanan yang keluar dari AutoChef itu!" seru Yesung tak kalah kesal. "Aku yang akan memasak semua ini. kau tenang saja."  
"Oppa, aku sudah memberitahumu sejak lama, kan? Kenapa kau tidak membeli AutoChef keluaran terbaru saja? Kau kan tahu bahwa makanan dan minuman yang dihasilkan jauh lebih enak. Apa masalah harganya?"  
"Harga? Sama sekali bukan masalah itu. Kau tahu bahwa aku sama sekali tidak menyukai semua alat-alat modern ini. Semuanya terlalu praktis. Membuat manusia menjadi malas bergerak. Aku bahkan tidak bisa melakukan hobi yang kusenangi lagi karena sudah sangat sulit mendapatkan bahan makanan segar saat ini."  
Ryeowook menyandarkan tubuhnya ke konter dapur dan memilih tidak menjawab perkataan Yesung. Dia tahu, tentu saja dia tahu hobi suaminya yang suka memasak. Mereka bahkan bertemu pertama kali di restoran kepunyaan orang tua Yesung 4 tahun yang lalu. Ryeowook sangat menyukai masakan pria itu dan mereka berkenalan. Sampai akhirnya AutoChef meledak di pasaran 3 tahun yang lalu dan dengan cepat mengubah selera konsumen. Kafe-kafe kecil terpaksa menutup usahanya karena kesulitan menemukan bahan-bahan segar yang dijual di pasar, padahal bahan-bahan itu juga sudah mulai sulit didapatkan sejak 10 tahun yang lalu. Ditambah lagi para konsumen lebih memilih membeli AutoChef yang bisa menyediakan makanan dan minuman apapun yang mereka mau. Hanya restoran-restoran mewah yang tetap bertahan. Orang tua Yesung sendiri memutuskan mengganti usaha mereka dengan membuka supermarket besar. Dan Ryeowook tahu bahwa Yesung sama sekali tidak menyukai semua itu. Hal itu juga yang menjadi bahan pertengkaran mereka sehari-hari.  
TING TONG!  
Ryeowook bergerak dan melihat tamunya melalui layar intercom.  
"Ah, Onew ssi, tunggu sebentar."  
Ryeowook bergegas membukakan pintu utnuk sahabat suaminya itu dan mempersilahkan pria itu masuk.  
Yunho adalah salah satu aktivis yang menyuarakan tentang pengembalian dunia seperti semula. Masa dimana belum ada android ataupun AutoChef. Saat-saat dimana masih ada pemandangan persawahan di sepanjang jalan ataupu perkebunan dan peternakan di ujung kota. Ryeowook tidak heran kenapa mereka berdua bisa berteman baik.  
Ryeowook memilih menyiapkan secangkir kopi di dapur sambil memperhatikan AutoChef-nya bekerja. Sebenarnya Yesung oppa benar juga, batinnya. Dia juga merindukan rasa asli kopi dan betapa nikmatnya daging sapi asli.

* * *

"Keybum~a, bisakah kau mengurus pria bernama Lee Onew?"  
"Ne?" tanya Keybum tidak fokus karena perhatiannya sedang tersita pada laporan yang sedang dikerjakannya seharian ini. Sebagai salah satu karyawan MPA, Modern Protector Agent, dia bertugas memastikan bahwa semua peralatan canggih yang berada di pasaran tidak mengalami penyalahgunaan dan semacamnya. Pemerintah menginginkan segala macam kepraktisan ini merata di segala bidang dalam rangka mengukuhkan Korea sebagai negara nomor satu di dunia.  
"Aktivis yang sering melakukan demo itu," ujar Kwan Ji-Suk sambil tertawa. "Aku tidak menyangka di zaman modern seperti ini masih ada orang yang tertarik melakukan demo."  
"Memangnya apa yang harus aku lakukan?"  
"Memberinya peringatan atau apapun yang bisa menghentikan protesnya. Atasan sedikit tidak nyaman dengan hal ini. dia takut akan ada masyarakat yang termakan ucapan pria itu dan ikut-ikutan melakukan demo. Bisa-bisa dia menghimpun massa yang banyak untuk melawan pemerintah. Orang yang tergila-gila dengan dunia masa lalu itu."  
"Arasseo. Aku akan melakukannya nanti."  
Ji-Suk meninggalkan Keybum sendirian di ruangannya, memberi gadis itu waktu pribadi untuk berpikir.  
"Berikan aku semua data tentang Lee Onew," perintah gadis itu pada layar besar di depannya. Beberapa detik kemudian dia menatap wajah muda dan polos seorang namja berumur 25 tahun.  
Dengan wajah seperti itu bisa-bisa dia dikira masih berumur 19 tahun, batin Keybum sambil tertawa geli.

* * *

Eunhyuk melirik sekelilingnya dengan pandangan tidak nyaman. Gara-gara sepupunya itu, dia terpaksa terdampar di tempat ini, di tengah-tengah lukisan terkenal yang bahkan dia tidak tahu buatan siapa. Memangnya dia seorang kurator lukisan apa!  
Dia tidak habis pikir, apa yang lebih penting bagi seorang Cho Kyuhyun dibanding gengsinya mendatangi semua tempat-tempat yang di mata Eunhyuk tidak ada gunanya tapi selalu berhasil mengucurkan banyak uang ke kantong sepupunya yang terkenal itu. Bahkan datang ke museum lukisan ini dan menyuruh Eunhyuk memberi laporan lengkap tentang segala hal yang dilihatnya disana. Eunhyuk bisa saja menyuruh sekretarisnya pergi ke tempat ini dan membuat laporan lengkap tentang sejarah lukisan-lukisan yang tidak ada bagus-bagusnya itu, tapi Eunhyuk tidak mau mengambil resiko seandainya dia membohongi Kyuhyun tentang kedatangannya ke tempat itu dan dia ketahuan. Dipelototi seorang Cho Kyuhyun bisa membuatmu tidak tidur nyenyak selama berhari-hari dan Eunhyuk sama sekali tidak berminat untuk mencobanya.  
Dia berhenti di depan sebuah lukisan wanita yang sedang menyandarkan kepalanya ke atas meja. Rambut wanita itu berwarna kuning dan tubuhnya besar tidak berbentuk. Lukisan itu terlihat seperti coretan anak kecil di mata Eunhyuk. Tapi dia yakin bahwa lukisan itu bernilai milyaran dolar.  
"Namanya Marie-Therese Walter. Usianya 17 tahun saat Pablo Picasso jatuh cinta padanya."  
Eunhyuk berbalik cepat dan melihat seorang gadis sudah berdiri di sampingnya. Dia menilai penampilan gadis itu dengan cermat. Tubuhnya mungil dan rambut ikal sebahunya dibiarkan tergerai begitu saja. Dia mengenakan gaun malam sederhana berwarna salem yang entah kenapa terlihat sangat pas di tubuhnya yang kecil. Walaupun begitu, wajahnya terlihat dewasa dan polos di saat yang bersamaan. Manis, batin Eunhyuk. Tipe wanita yang harus dilindungi.  
Gadis ini bahkan terlihat begitu rapuh, pikir Eunhyuk sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.  
"Pablo Picasso itu pelukis, kan? Jadi dia yang membuat lukisan ini?"  
"Mmm. Kau tidak suka lukisan, ya? Kenapa kau berada disini?" tanya gadis itu ingin tahu.  
"Ada suatu kondisi yang membuatku harus terdampar di tempat ini," jawab Eunhyuk sekenanya. "Jadi, apakah kau mau melanjutkan ceritamu? Tiba-tiba aku merasa tertarik."  
Gadis itu tersenyum, membuat Eunhyuk terpana sesaat dan merasa sulit menemukan fokusnya kembali.  
"Picasso sudah menikah. Tentu saja. Dan berusia 30 tahun lebih tua. Jadi mereka memutuskan untuk menyembunyikan hubungan mereka dari publik. Mereka tinggal di sebuah flat di seberang rumah Picasso dengan istri pertamanya, Olga. Dia menghargai Marie dengan menjadikan gadis itu objek di banyak lukisannya. Picasso belum siap untuk berkeluarga, bukan jenis pria yang akan setia terhadap satu wanita. Hubungan mereka berakhir saat Olga mengetahui kehamilan Marie. Hal itu juga terbukti saat Picasso akhirnya meninggalkan Marie untuk Dora Maar setelah anak pertama mereka lahir, sama dengan saat dia meninggalkan istrinya Olga untuk Marie. Tapi kau tahu? Gadis itu dengan bodohnya tetap mencintai Picasso, tidak peduli dengan hal buruk yang sudah dilakukan Picasso padanya. Dia menggantung dirinya setelah Picasso meninggal."  
Eunhyuk tidak melepaskan pandangannya sama sekali dari gadis itu selama dia bercerita. Ada raut sedih yang terbayang di wajahnya saat dia menyelesaikan cerita tragis itu. Tapi dengan cepat dia mengendalikan ekspresinya dan tersenyum lagi ke arah Eunhyuk.  
"Bukan cerita yang indah, eh? Aku tidak mau mengalami kisah seperti itu. Terlalu mengerikan."  
"Kau tidak akan mengalami hal seperti itu."  
Gadis itu mengulurkan tangannya dengan senyum yang masih tersungging di wajah manisnya.  
"Lee Donghae."  
"Lee Hyuk-Jae."

* * *

"Aku menemukannya di bagian punggung tangan, pangkal ibu jari. Abductor pollucis. Ada memar merah keunguan kecil, panjangnya sekitar setengah inci, makanya tidak ditemukan sebelumnya. Bentuknya seperti kobaran api," ujar Yesung dengan raut wajah lelah. Menguliti kulit orang bukan hal menyenangkan. Ryeowook bahkan sempat muntah-muntah selama hal itu berlangsung.  
Sungmin tampak berpikir sesaat sebelum berbicara dengan nada ragu.  
"Bukankah ada zat, racun, yang bisa menembus pembatas antara darah dan otak lalu tidak menembus balik? Yang mungkin hanya bisa ditemukan di cairan sumsum."  
"Hampir mustahil untuk menghisap sumsum pada tubuh yang sudah mati. Tidak ada tekanan. Sumsumnya tidak mau keluar."  
"Bukankah cairan mata sama dengan cairan sumsum? Kalau itu bisa, kan?"  
"Kau beruntung, mayatnya bukan dikubur malam ini," kata Yesung sambil berlalu pergi.  
"Kau membuatnya kesal, Sungmin~ya," ujar Jaejoong dengan nada memperingatkan.  
"Biar saja. Itu kan tugasnya."  
Baru saja Sungmin menyelesaikan ucapannya, dia merasakan tangannya ditarik dengan kasar dari belakang dan sedetik kemudian dia sudah menatap wajah itu. Wajah yang bahkan terlihat jauh lebih mempesona sekaligus lebih berbahaya daripada foto yang dilihatnya semalam. Dan mata itu… Sungmin bahkan saat ini bisa mempercayai peribahasa bahwa tatapan bisa membunuh jika menyangkut mata pria itu.  
"Kau pikir siapa kau sampai memiliki hak memberi karyawanku perintah untuk menguliti kulit ayahku?" Suara pria itu rendah tapi terasa sangat mematikan di telinga Sungmin. Nyaris membuat bulu kuduknya meremang.  
"Aku hanya melaksanakan tugasku untuk mengetahui penyebab kematian ayahmu," ujar Sungmin berusaha tenang. Tapi dia tidak heran sama sekali saat mendengar suaranya yang bergetar. Bukan hal aneh jika dia merasa takut pada pria itu. Siapapun akan mengalami hal yang sama jika ditatap seperti itu.  
"Atau Kyuhyun ssi, kau merasa takut jika aku berhasil menemukan bukti bahwa ayahmu meninggal karena dibunuh? Apa kau merupakan pihak yang terlibat dalam kematian ayahmu sampai kau merasa ketakutan seperti ini?"  
Sungmin tidak bisa menahan ringisannya saat cengkeraman di lengannya menguat. Pria itu menundukkan wajahnya sampai sejajar dengan wajah Sungmin hingga hidung mereka nyaris beradu. Benar-benar posisi yang bagus untuk mengintimidasi seseorang. Dan benar saja, pria itu memang menyampaikan ancamannya dengan sangat jelas sesaat kemudian.  
"Aku bukan jenis pria yang akan melepaskan buruannya begitu saja. Sekali kau mencari gara-gara denganku, aku akan pastikan kau membayarnya seumur hidupmu."

TBC/END

it all depends on you


End file.
